


Falling For You

by Bluez2776



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood and Injury, F/M, Falling Down A Hill And Making Out Trope, First Kiss, Grey Jedi, Lightsabers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training leads to falling, and falling leads to just a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful that this isn't beta read and I'm actually not that great at picking wrong things out.

"Remember that the lightsaber isn't your staff. Wider motions might be more effective with a staff but it leaves your defenses open. Not really what you want when fighting an enemy. You should always find yourself coming back to the same position. Stance is a good thing to remember as well if you can, but it's also not the most important aspect since most battles involve moving around. Just make sure you don't trip as that will lead to your death. Arms need to be found in the same place as soon as an attack is finished"

Kylo can see Rey hold back her giggles. It's no guess she's finding her amusement at his past fighting style. 

"Let's start again, This time don't aim right for the middle. Stabbing forward isn't going to help you at all. It's an easy block and leaves you open for attack"

One step back two steps forward two steps back. Back and forth they usually go until one is knocked down. Rey is an amazing fighter. Meeting him at every swing and every turn. She is always so perfect. Always ten steps ahead of him, and always knows what he's planning even before he does. They move fluidly together. It's almost like dancing the way they clash.

Then Rey backs him onto the very steep side of a hill. Still locked in arms together. Kylo tries to get himself away from the edge. Reminders of their first fight raging in his head. With his mind elsewhere at the moment she almost gets the upper hand. The gravel under his feet does not agree with the shift.

All the suddenly he's falling and nothing is stopping him. At once the ground and girl he was once looking at have become clouds and sky. A hand reaches his but it doesn't stop the decent he's now facing and with a sharp cry they're both falling down a jagged hillside. 

The feeling of cuts and bruises forming is sharp and hard. Cutting rocks scrape at the both of them, going through their skin like knives until they tumble to the end. They both land in heaps at the end of their fall, one right on top of the other. Head pounding lungs working overtime. Kylo tries to figure out all that just happened before realizing that the small thing he pulled along with him was on top of him. Only really looking up to find her on top of him. He hopes he didn't crush her under his weight in the fall. 

He asks her if she's alright and with a small nod she lets him know she's ok. She moves herself to sit upon his chest while holding her head. Kylo watches her while trying to at least get his head off the ground. He gets himself to sitting up with his elbows before he feels her hands on his head.

"You're bleeding" She says, holding his head in her very tiny calloused hands.

"So are you" Seeing the red gash and small cuts that she had previously been holding. They were going to need their first aid kit.

Ever since Kylo had rejoined Rey, there had been something between them. They never really talked about it, never really acknowledged it, but it was there. Growing and festering into whatever they were. It was tension, constant but never breaking. There, but never moving. They never addressed it and it never went away.

Cut up and bleeding, Rey leaned forward. Just the lightest touch of lips, it ended almost as soon as it began. The shock from the kiss is replaced by the touching of their foreheads together. Soft and a little wet from the blood they're both losing. Suddenly it's more than that, it's so much more than that. They meet again, and as Kylo sits up Rey falls into his lap. Kylo finds he wants more, wants more of the tiny scavenger girl who had changed his whole world. Small and frightening she was and every inch of him was hers. He had lost himself long ago and he was hers now. Wholly and fully, and not one part of him disagreed. He loses himself in her, his very being tied into her universe. They meet again, something more than just a chaste kiss. He can feel her probing into his head, lightly. Knows all she can feel is the trust they share between themselves. A bond shared through two very different experiences. Feel two very different lives crash into each other and leave with peaces that they broke off.

He goes in for another one but Rey isn't there anymore. Her face no longer by his own. Their foreheads are touching again, and he slowly looks up at her. She's glowing and her smile makes him do the same. This was perfect. There are a lot of things Kylo Ren regrets about his life but this... this is not one of them. He takes this moment to bask in her beauty.

Eventually their quite moment is broken. Rey is the one who breaks it, he doesn't even register what she says until her presence is gone.

"Be more careful next time"

It hits him like a ton of bricks and that's when he notices she's run away from him. He quickly gets up to chase after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes of improvement are greatly appreciated!


End file.
